


Sorry Klaus

by zooniah



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mentions of drugs, Referenced prostitution, Sex, Solicitation, im sorry klaus ily, im sorry lol, klaus hargreeves owns my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zooniah/pseuds/zooniah
Summary: Klaus was fucking done.





	Sorry Klaus

**Author's Note:**

> lol i'm meant to be revising for BIG exams in less than 3 months and I've written this

Klaus was fucking done. Or, he tried to be. But he always came back to help whenever he was needed. Not that anyone seemed to really care. 

Klaus was just the fuck up, no one took him seriously. The druggy, alcoholic, and occasional prostitute when he had to be. When the urge was too strong. When sobriety and all the stuff that came with it came creeping up on him. No one ever takes the fuck up seriously. 

They thought he was crazy when he said that he saw Dad, and when he said he talks to Ben.. They passed it off as a side effect of the drugs. Every now and then they got pissed off because for fucks sake Klaus try and act normal just this once, this is an important issue and you still can’t keep off the drugs? 

They didn’t really care, not really. Unless they needed something. Like in this very instant. And usually Klaus would go alone, but now he’s bitter. Heartbreak and war will do that to a person. And he has had enough. He always came back to help, but this was the last time.

“Klaus, are you okay?” He almost bought it. It sounded like genuine concern coming out of Allison’s mouth- but he knew first hand how much shit passed between her lips and rolled off her tongue so he ignored it. 

“You mean, am I sober. And yes, I am.” 

Allison physically recoiled, not much but he noticed. Ben raised an eyebrow, not used to this kind of attitude from Klaus. Especially towards his family. But he didn’t say anything because kind of understood. He was there to see how they treated Klaus, only this time Klaus said something back.

“No, I mean are you okay,” She tried again, but keeping more of a distance. “You seem… out of it.”

 

“You mean more out of it than usual? Like I’m back to being a no good, drugged up-”

 

“No! Klaus. That’s not what I meant. You just seem kind of down-” She tried to defend herself but Klaus’ blood was already boiling. Sobering up had made him a tad crankier than usual.

“Well thanks for caring now-”

 

“I have always cared-”

“No. You haven’t. But I don’t care anymore. I’ll do this for Five, but after this I’m leaving.”

“And where will you go?” Diego steps into the room, pissed off. They were all trying to prevent the apocalypse and the last thing he needed was to be dealing with Klaus’ meltdown. 

“Where I always go.” He answered, off-handedly. 

“And where’s that? Rehab? Drughouse?” 

“Diego!” Allison scolded but Klaus but his hand out to stop her.

“No, no it’s fine. I already know what all of you think of me. So fuck you Diego!” Diego took a step forward, his temper getting the best of him, but Vanya stepped in front of him to stop him charging straight at Klaus. 

“And Allison,” Klaus turned to face her, turning his back to Diego. “thank you, but I don’t need your misplaced concern or care. I’m here to do this job, you need me to do this job. And then I’m leaving. I’ll officially be out your hair.” 

He charged out the room, brushing past Luther and Five. No one bothered to call out after him. 

He stuck to his word. He contacted their Dad, got whatever information they needed, and they managed to prevent the apocalypse. Vanya was happy and seemed to have swapped places with Klaus, so he was even more out of the loop than he was before. Not that it bothered him much. He kept to his promise and left, and didn’t look back.

…

But of course he didn’t mean it! He wanted someone, anyone, to reach out to him. But no one did. Diego didn’t even get one of his cop friends to track him down like he usually did. It’s been a year since that day and he’s received nothing but radio silence from his family. He started to wonder if maybe he needed to write a book to get their attention. Or maybe even just as a final fuck you. 

He died 3 years after. 

He tried to stay sober, he wanted to bring back Ben and Dave. As things got worse and worse, all he wanted was a hug from someone he loved. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t bring back either. 

Towards the end, he’s started to forget Dave. What he looked like, how he sounded, how he felt. It got lost and Klaus thought, fuck it, if he was forgetting it anyway he might as well pop a pill. It wouldn’t do much harm. But one became two which became five which became more. And Ben was getting sick of his shit. 

But Ben didn’t understand! Being sober was so hard. And the voices only seemed to get louder. And his body ached. And he didn’t want to be lonely. His family didn’t want him and all he had left were his friends- more acquaintances than friends. But even still, they were the only company he had- and in their company he did what they did. His willpower was weak- it was smashed to bits by loneliness and the want to feel something. So he did what he did. Drank, smoked, fucked. Whatever.

Klaus was back to being homeless, addicted, poor. He got arrested a few times- for possession, public intoxication, solicitation. It got to a point where he couldn’t even look Ben in the eye anymore, not after everything he’d watched him do. Not that he’d have to for long. They fell out- Ben was so tired of seeing Klaus pull all the stunts he did, wasting his life while he still had one to live. So Klaus told him that if he didn’t like seeing it, he could leave. He could fuck right off.

And he did. To prove a point. He was planning to come back, of course. Only he planned a few days too late. He was too late. 

Klaus died how he felt- completely alone. In an alley near his dealer and pimp. Bruised knees and cold. He was found by a homeless guy a few days later. 

The funeral was a mess. Ben and Klaus watched on. Considering he was the most flamboyant of the group, he had hoped the others would have honoured that. But they were there, back at the academy, all in black. Bleak and miserable bastards.

Ben had an arm wrapped around Klaus. But Klaus didn't need comforting. He was used to death. Sure it took a while to get used to, and he had to convince God that he’d stop being so awful so he could stay in Heaven with Ben. He almost pushed that little girl off her bike, but he restrained himself.

Luther had an arm wrapped around Allison, who had her face buried into his chest. She was in tears- hollywood tears, of course. Delicate and pretty. She wished she was a better sister. Sure she changed and was nicer to Vanya, but she wished she’d been nicer to all of them. Now there were only five left and she’d be damned if this shit happened again. Luther was just thinking about how he was a shit number one. Two of his siblings had died. How could he have let that happen. And Luther felt guilty because he felt some relief after Klaus had gone- one less liability. At one point in life he even wished it. And now he can’t take that wish back.

Vanya kept an arm wrapped around Five- for her sake or his, Klaus wasn’t sure. But both kept an impassive look on their face as they stared where Klaus’ ashes had been poured before being carried away with the wind. Vanya felt selfish. She was glad with the attention she was finally getting, and she became wrapped up in it. She should have noticed. She had spent so long on the outside, she should have noticed when someone else had been pushed there. And Five was just sorry he couldn't save Klaus. Yes they managed to save the world, and logic told him the weight of the world outweighed one person. But he loved his family. Even if he didn't always show it. And he was sorry that it had gotten that much smaller.

Diego stood alone. Staring but unseeing. His last encounter with Klaus played in a loop in his mind. He regretted everything. He’d had this weird bond with Klaus, but he loved him. He made sure to check up on him. He tried to take care of him. But he let his anger get the best of him that day. He wished he hadn’t. And he wished he’d checked up on him and hadn’t let his anger get in the way. Diego was sorry. So sorry.  
They all were.


End file.
